The present invention relates to a cargo carrier that can be utilized by humans, pack animals, ATV's, snow machines or other motorized terrain crossing equipment to move cargo across rough or snow covered terrain. More particularly, to a lumbar friendly pack sled that is adapted for use in conjunction with skis or wheels, and also having the capability of maximizing the load that can be transported while minimizing the strain upon the human body.
Cargo carriers of the dragging style have long been utilized with pack animals, and are most commonly known as “travois”. Although many have been adapted for use with human movers, their use has been relatively minimal. Since these devices generally attach to the upper torso, they are limited in their attachment points and focus primarily on the hips, waist or shoulders. Inevitably, the load must be fully or partially carried by the lumbar region. Since this region is prone to injury the mass of cargo that can be carried is small.
Previous personal transportation sled devices lack the ability for articulation about the XY and YZ planes simultaneously so as to compensate for the walking motion of a human. The prior art devices poorly compensate for the shock transmitted from the sled body via the sled's attachment points onto the human. These drawbacks have prevented the widespread usage of such devices.
This new cargo carrier utilizes a hinge pivotable in the XY plane between the sled and the harness, and two pivoting arrangements in the XY and YZ planes. In unison this allows limited articulation between the harness and the sled body. The sled's main body is built from ski shafts allowing flex under load as well as the ability to compensate for shifting of the center of gravity of the load under dynamic conditions. Its harness adjustment and upper pivot plate design allows for much of the weight to be directly borne by the rear pelvic girdle. Such articulation, shock absorption and weight transfer provide for the option of handling larger cargo masses without placing undue stress on the lower lumbar region of the human body, thus overcoming the abovementioned drawbacks.